The Other Blake
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: What if Daphne had a sister?
1. Chapter 1

The other Blake.

* * *

"So Daphne any idea what was so urgent that your parents had to see us right away?" Fred asked as he drove the Mystery Machine down the highway.

"I have no idea to be honest with you Fred let's just hope it isn't something horrible" Daphne confessed.

"Well we'll be there in ten minutes" Fred annouced

"Great ten minutes for me to panic" Daphne sighed.

"Don't worry you'll be fine Daph"

"If you say so Fredie"

Ten minutes later theypulled into the long winding driveway of Blake manor. Fred parked and got out. He then turned and helped daphne out of the van planting a kiss on her cheek in the process. With a hesitent sigh they walked up and rang the doorbell.

"Master Fred and Mistress Daphne we've ben expecting you" Jekins said when he opened the door.

"Where arre Mom and Dad?" Daphne asked as Jekins took her suitcase.

"Your parents are in the dining hall. You're expected to freshen up before seeing them"

"Awe of course Mom doesn't like dirt" Daphne laughed.

"I aussume you both remeber where your rooms are?"

"Of course thank you Jekins"

"Your very welcome Miss Blake"

...

* * *

An hour later.

"Daphne we have some very important news to tell you"

"What is it Mom?"

"I don't know how to explain this but you have an older sister"

"What?"

"You have an older sister"

"I don't understand"

"You see a year before you were born your father and I were near bankrupcy. We couldn't afford to feed ourselves much less a child so your sister was adopted by a good family"

"And?"

"Well we've found them and asked her to come meet us"

"Does this siser have a name?"

"Josie Josie McCoy"

* * *

 **This idea comes from** **DragonEmperor999. Reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gee Josie I didn't know you were adopted" Alan said as they drove along the highway.

"Well to be honest I didn't know until I took the DNA test" Josie replied with a shrug.

"So what do you think the Blake's are like?"

"Nice I hope" Josie replied.

"Well they're definitely well off did you see the picture of the house?"

"Yeah it's huge"

"We're almost there"

"Great more time to panic " Josie replied .

"Don't worry you'll be fine "

"But what if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you"

"Awe Alan you're sweet"

"Hey it's my job"

"And what a good job you do to"

"Well here we are Josie" Alan said pulling up to the house.

"Gosh it sure is big"

"No kidding let's go inside" Alan said getting out before opening the door for Josie.

"Well here we go" Josie sighed before walking up to the front door and knocking.

The door was opened by Jenkins who led them right to the dining room where the others were. Everyone stood up upon their entrance. Daphne and Fred stood slack jawed when they realized who was standing in the doorway. Mr and Mrs. Blake stood still in shock unsure of what to do or say. Finally pulling herself together Daphne said.

"Hello again Josie long time no see"

"You two know each other?" Mr. Blake asked surprised.

"Yeah they helped us solve a mystery a while back" Fred replied.

"Well what a surprise" Mrs. Blake said.

"Oh silly me this is Josie and Alan" Daphne said making quick introductions.

"It seems we have quite a lot to discuss" mr. Blake said sitting back down.

"Agreed" Mrs. Blake replied sitting beside her husband while Josie and Alan joined them at the table.

"Where should we start?" Mr. Blake asked.

"I guess we should catch up" Josie said after some thought.

"Let's start with the day Daphne was born" mrs. Blake suggested.

"Fine by me" Josie agreed.

….

Years ago.

"The baby is coming" Elizabeth shrieked in panic .

"Now calm down sweetie it's going to be alright" Mr. Blake responded gently squeezing his wife's hand.

"Easy for you to say" Elizabeth retorted as she was wheeled down the hall to the delivery room.

"I promise it'll be just fine Elizabeth"

"If you say so"

Three painful hours later Elizabeth was holding her tiny newborn daughter .

"What should we name her dear?" Mr. Blake asked gazing at their daughter.

"Daphne her name will be Daphne " Elizabeth replied.

"Welcome to the world little one "


	3. Chapter 3

Years ago.

"Good job Josie"

"Thanks Daddy" Josie replied putting her small guitar away.

"You have a knack for music"

"I guess"

"What'd you say we go out to celebrate?" her father asked.

"How?"

"By getting ice course"

"Race you to the car!"

...

* * *

Present.

"I've always loved music" Josie said coming out of her thoughts.

"Well we'd love to hear you play sometime" Mrs Blake said cheerfully.

"Really?"

"Well how else did you get to be famous?"

"Hard work" Josie replied.

"You're awefully quiet Daphne"

"Oh sorry I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

"What will happen now?"

"Well since we're sisters I'd like to get to know you better" Josie said.

"Hey we could all team up for a while" Fred suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Alan agreed.

"Go ahead and call your friends" Mr. Blake said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"I'll be right back then" Fred said standing.

"Me too" Alan said following Fred out the door.

"Well we've got a meeting to attend but why don't you girls go to Daphne's room and chat?" Mr. Blake suggested.

"Sure thing come on Josie"

* * *

"So this is your room?" Josie asked looking around the massive lavender colored room.

"Well my old room"

"Oh"

"Have a seat" Daphne offered gesturing to the chairs.

"Thank you" Josie replied sitting down in a cushioned chair near the desk.

"So how've you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Same"

"How's the mystery solving?"

"Slow right now"

"I know what you mean"

"So how's your next album coming?"

"Good"

"Can't wait"

"You'll be first to here it"

"You don't have to do that"

"It's fine I want to"

"Well if you insist"

"Hey girls" Fred greeted knocking on the open door.

"Hey"

"The others are on their way"

"Good"

"Same here" Alan agreed.

"Can't wait"

* * *

 **Okay that wraps this up. How will the others react? Review.**


End file.
